First Love Isn't Always True Love
by SPARK187
Summary: A No Powers story. After Remy LeBeau catches Belladonna with another man he skips town and lands in New York where he meets the beautiful Anna Marie who has just left her abusive boyfriend. Can they help each other heal and learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1: Damaged Heart

**First, I want to say that I've been sitting on this idea for a while. Yes, this is an X-Men story centering around Gambit and Rogue, but since it is a no powers story they will be referred to as Remy LaBeau and Anna Marie Darkholme. This is rated M for violence, sexual situations and adult themes. Okay on with the tale.**

**Chapter One: Damaged Heart**

"Ah can't take this anymore, Cody!" Anna Marie screamed from inside their apartment. "Every time a guy looks at mah, ya get this idea in ya head that ah'm fuckin' 'im."

"It ain't mah imagination, Anna Marie!" he shouted back. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her down in the corner of their bedroom. "Ah know Sam was in this apartment." Cody pulled out the proof from his pocket. "See. Those are his cigarettes."

"Cody, please, he was only here to fix the dishwasher," Anna Marie said, as she lifted herself up. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Sam's just a friend."

"Liar!" he shouted and slapped her across the face. She saw the empty whiskey bottle on the nightstand and knew he had been drinking. They had had some bad fights when he was sober, but if he had been drinking he would turn physically violent on her. "Ah want ya t'say it!" he shouted pointing at her.

She was crying uncontrollably. When she wouldn't answer he grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the bed. She suddenly became angry the kneed him in the balls. As he lay on the floor writhing in pain, she stood over him and kicked him in the side.

"That's it, Cody," she said calmly. "It's over. Ah'm leavin' and, ah'm never comin' back."

She went to the closet to retrieve her already packed suitcase. She had been mauling over this decision for weeks, but today confirmed it. She was right to end it, and he would just have to accept it.

"Ah'll send for the rest of mah things," she said as she exited the bedroom with her suitcase in hand.

"No, Anna, please don't leave me!" Cody cried, while still lying on the floor. "Ah, love you, baby. Ah'm sorry."

Those were the last words she heard as she left the apartment. She was almost tempted to go back and give him another chance, almost.

Meanwhile in New Orleans a young man known as Remy LaBeau walked out of a jewelry store carrying a little black velvet box and big a smile. Tonight he was going to finally propose to his long-time girlfriend Belladonna. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about her, her beautiful blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, and her perfect body that would make any man weak in the knees.

Tonight all his dreams were going to come true. He had just graduated college and had a great job working for his father, plus, a beautiful woman to share his life with.

He quickly went home to change into some suitable attire. A gentleman couldn't very well come a calling in faded jeans and a T-shirt. He borrowed his father's car, instead of taking his motorcycle.

He had the whole night planned. A romantic dinner and dancing at their favorite nightclub and at the right moment he would ask her. It would be perfect. That he knew so sure.

He drove swiftly over the Belladonna's apartment building whistling to the song that was playing on the radio. He soon reached it, only being a ten minute drive from his home. She had no idea he was coming, but he was always good at surprising her, even on nights when they had no definite plans.

He took the elevator up to her apartment, after parking his father's car in the parking garage. He reached her door and knocked lightly, but there was no answer. So he knocked louder, but still there was no answer. He remembered that he still had the key she gave him several months ago when she first rented the apartment. He pulled out his key chain and fiddled for the right one. There it was, the only gold key among at his silver ones. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it.

"Bella!" he called out. "You home?" He could hear sounds coming from her bedroom. He wondered if something was wrong and went to the bedroom door. When he opened it he received a shock.

She was lying naked on her bed in the arms of another man. The couple continued to make love paying no mind that someone else was in the room. Remy became infuriated and approached the bed. Suddenly Belladonna saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Remy," she said surprised.

The man she was with looked up in surprised only to see Belladonna's livid boyfriend grab him by the throat forcing him off the bed. The sheet was barely covering his naked body as he tried to defend himself as Remy repeatedly punched him.

"Remy! Stop it!" Belladonna shouted. "You'll kill him."

"Dat's da point!" he shouted as be continued to beat on the man. Blood gushed from his nose and mouth as Remy slammed him against the wall.

"Please, Remy!" Belladonna pleaded with him as she got out of bed, trying to stop him from killing her lover. Remy saw the fear in the man's eyes and in Belladonna's. Suddenly, he let go of him. He looked over at Belladonna, who looked equally as frightened. "Remy, darling, I can explain."

"Explain what?" he shouted. "You here fuckin' some ot'er guy."

"It don' mean not'hing," she said, clinging to him. "I love you. You know dat." She gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward in hopes of kissing him, but he pushed her away.

"You a liar, Bell. You don' love me," he said and pulled the little black velvet box out of pocket and threw it at her. He walked out the room and headed for the front door.

"Remy, wait," she said, running after him, wrapped up in her bed sheet. She caught his arm as his opposite hand touched the doorknob. "Can't you forgive me?"

He tried desperately to keep his composure, and he wanted nothing more than to forgive her but he couldn't. It wasn't the first time she had cheated on him, and every time he forgave her, but this was the last straw. He snatched his arm back, and looked into her desperate eyes.

"Bye, Bell," he said in a melancholy tone. "Have a nice life."

He took off down the hall, hearing Belladonna's voice one last time. She was furious. "You'll regret dis, Remy LaBeau!"

He ignored her plea and kept walking. He drove back home and went straight to his room. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His anger had subsided and now he didn't feel anything. The only thing he knew is that he had to get out of there. He wanted to put as much distance between her and himself as possible. He packed a duffel bag with clothes and other personal items and left a note for his father.

He went down the garage and revved up his motorcycle. Where he would go he didn't know. He just knew he could be here.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Give me some feedback and let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate and Alone

**Here's the second chapter. This is Remy and Anna Marie's first meeting. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out.**

**Chapter Two: Desperate & Alone**

Anna Marie got in her car and drove off. She had work that evening and didn't know where she was going to stay that night. Going back to the apartment wasn't an option, not after what Cody had done to her. As she drove she wondered if she ever truly loved him. How could she love someone that would treat her so badly? Every time it had happened she swore she would leave, and he always pleaded with her that it would never happen again. So she believed him, but somehow it always did.

She wondered why she only chose now to leave. She had stayed all the other times. Why was tonight any different? Perhaps she was just tired of making excuses for him, tired of lying to everyone about how and where she received the bruises that where constantly on her body. Maybe she was just tired of waking up scared everyday, wondering if he was doing to lose control and land her in the hospital or worse. She just wanted a little peace in her life, and leaving Cody that night she felt like a weight was lifted and that she could finally breathe again. It was time to get on with her life, but she just didn't know what the future would hold for her without Cody. They had been together since high school, and she was scared that she couldn't get along without him.

As she parked her car in parking lot of Kali's Bar & Grill, she looked in the mirror of her compact and saw the bruise on her face already forming. She tried to use whatever makeup she could to cover it up, but she feared no matter what she did someone would notice, plus her right arm and back hurt from where she had hit the wall.

She wanted to sit in her car and break into tears, but she had no time for that. She couldn't miss another day of work due to Cody's temper. She was already on probation as it was, and without this job there was no way she could finish her last year of college.

She gathered herself together and exited her car and walked in through the back door. She went to her locker to grab her apron. She had gotten to work with ten minutes to spare and saw her best friend Kitty primping in the locker room mirror.

"Hey, Kit," she said.

"Oh, hi, Anna," the younger woman said as she put her hair up into a ponytail. "Just made it under the wire again, I see."

"Got a little held up," Anna Marie said. Kitty looked over at her disapprovingly. "Cody an' ah had another fight." Anna Marie rubbed her swollen cheek. Her voice low she said, "Ah left him."

"Well, thank god," she said, and then looked over at the bruise she attempted to cover up. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

Anna Marie refused to answer her, instead she left the locker room and walked over to the time clock and punched in her code.

"Anna," Kitty said as she followed her friend. "What was it this time? Forget to wash a dish, or did you burn dinner?"

"He thought ah was sleepin' with Sam," Anna said as she took her spot behind the counter.

"What?" Kitty said, outraged. "Is he like mental? Please, Sam is…Sam." Anna Marie laughed at that, but she couldn't disagree. Sam was nice but not dating material. He was more like a little brother to her and Kitty. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Ah don't know," Anna Marie said. "Ah just grabbed mah suitcase and left."

"Need a place to stay?" Kitty asked. "I do have an extra bedroom. It's small but…"

"Kitty, ah don't wanna put you out," Anna Marie said. "I couldn't impose…"

"Don't be silly," Kitty said, and put an arm around her friend. "I'd love to have you there. Besides it'll be just like our days at the boarding school."

That brought a smile to Anna Marie's face. "Well, okay, but no droppin' water balloons out the window."

"Awe, Anna, don't spoil my fun," Kitty whined.

"Hey, if you two are done jabberin', there's work to be done," came the voice of Kali Stevens, their boss. "Tables 3 and 4 need bused."

"I'll take care of it, Kali," Anna Marie said, and got out her supplies.

As she was wiping the second table a man walked in the door. Anna Marie looked up at that moment. He was just like any other guy who frequented the Bar & Grill. He had dark eyes, dark auburn hair, wearing a leather jacket and faded jeans. His hair was a bit messy and disheveled, like he had been on the road for a few days. He walked over and sat down at the table Anna Marie had just cleaned.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey dere, beautiful."

Anna Marie looked a little flustered as her fidgeted to reach her order pad. "Ummm… what… what can ah get ya?" she asked.

"What you got good t'eat here?" he asked, staring into her green eyes.

"Well, the Chilli is a house special," she said nervously.

"Dat what you recommend?" he asked touching her hand.

She quickly snatched her hand away, "Ummmm… yeah, ah guess so," she said, pushing her loose hair back.

"Den you get Remy a big bowl a chilli and a beer," he said, smiling seductively at her.

"Sure thing," she said, quickly writing it down on her pad. "Anything else?"

"Some nice company," he said, taking her hand again and pulling her close to him.

"Sorry, but ah'm workin'," she said and quickly took off to fill his order. She went back behind the counter and attached the order slip on the spinner. "Ah need a large chilli," she called out.

"Hey, Anna, who's the guy?" Kitty whispered to her. "He's cute."

"Ah don't know," she said, lightly smacking her order pad at her friend. "Just another customer."

"The way he was like looking at you," Kitty said.

"Oh, come on. Ah never seen that guy before in mah life."

"Then maybe you should get to know him," Kitty said with a giggle.

"What are ya talkin' about? I just broke up with Cody a few hours ago," she said as she poured the beer. "Ah got no room in ah life for some strange guy. Ah jus' need t'concentrate on school and work, an' ah'll be just fine."

"That is like so boring," Kitty said. "You know the old saying, 'all work and no play makes _Anna_ a dull girl.'"

"Oh, Kitty, please," Anna Marie scolded.

"One large chilli," she heard Edgar say from the kitchen after ringing the bell. She placed the chilli and beer on her tray and swiftly walked back over to the table.

"Here we are," she said, placing the bowl of hot chilli in front of him. "One large chilli and one beer."

"T'anks, chere," he said and winked at her. "So what 'bout dat company?" he asked taking her hand.

She quickly freed her hand from his grasp. "Ah told ya ah'm workin'?" Anna Marie said.

"Den what time you get off?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I got classes in the morning, so ah can't stay out late," she said and swiftly walked away from his table. She continued to work, but the handsome young stranger remained. He just kept ordering food and more beer. He ate slowly while watching her work.

"What's with that guy?" Kitty asked, as she was pouring drinks. "He seemed to have it bad for you."

"Ah don't know," Anna Marie said. "But he does have a nice accent." Kitty looked puzzled. "Cajun."

"And he's hot," Kitty added. "So, give him your number. What could it hurt?"

"Kitty, I can't do that," Anna Marie said. Kitty just laughed at her.

"I didn't say you have to like marry the guy," she said, wiping off the counter. "I just mean that you never dated anyone besides Cody, and you should just see what else is out there."

"Kitty, ah ain't ready" she said and looked at the clock. "Ah'm takin' mah break. Can ya keep an eye on mah tables?"

"Sure," Kitty said. She waited until Anna Marie was out of sight and made beeline towards the guy. "Hey, haven't seen you here before."

"New in town," he said. "So where'd de ot'er girl go?" he asked.

"She's on a break," Kitty said but he looked disappointed. "So let's just cut the chase. You like her or what?"

"You a direct one, no?" he said, laughing a little. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is, but she works too hard," Kitty said. "I'm Kitty, by the way."

"An' what's your friend's name?" he asked.

"Anna Marie," Kitty said.

"Remy LaBeau," he said and outstretched his hand.

"So how long have you been in town?" Kitty asked.

"Few hours," he said. "Staying at a motel down de road."

"Not Jay's. That place is god awful. Dirty beds, dingy floors, not to mention the brown water," Kitty said.

"Dat's the one, looking for a more permanent place tomorrow."

"I think I can help you out," Kitty said with a gleam in her eye. "There so happens to be a vacancy in my building. Rent's reasonable, clean and the water isn't brown." Kitty wrote down the address. "Talk to Bernard. He's the building manager."

"T'anks," he said. "Your friend, Anna Marie. She live dere too?"

"Well, yeah, as of tonight. We're roommates. In fact, the place that's available is just down the hall from ours."

His eyes perked up at that. "So, what de damage?"

"$20.75," Kitty said as she handed him the bill. He pulled out his wallet and gave Kitty a twenty and a single. Then he gave her five dollar bill. "Dat's for you," he said.

"But Anna was your waitress," Kitty said. "It should go to her."

"Well, den give dis to Anna," he said and pulled out a ten. As he stood up, he said, "Be seein' you, petite." He gave her a friendly wink and walked out the front door.

A few minutes later Anna Marie came out of the back room. Kitty was filling an order for one of her tables. Anna Marie looked over and noticed that the guy wasn't sitting at the table anymore. She looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, where'd he go?" she asked as Kitty put the items on the order tray.

"Oh, he left," Kitty said. "And this is for you." She then handed Anna Marie the ten dollar bill.

"Oh," Anna Marie said almost in a whisper. She took the money and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be seeing more of him," Kitty said and walked to the end of the counter to fill some drinks. Before Anna Marie could react some new customers came in and sat down at the table that her stranger had once occupied.

Remy walked back to the motel and entered his room. He had called the number Kitty had given him. He waited for several rings until someone answered.

"Hey, what is it?" the man on the other end said in a hostile voice. "You know what time it is?"

"I was calling about the apartment," Remy said. "It still available?"

"Yeah, come by tomorrow about noon," he said.

"Okay," Remy said. "See you den."

The man hung up the phone before Remy was barely finished speaking. He chuckled at that and lay back on his bed thinking about that girl Anna Marie. After Belladonna he had no intention of getting involved again, but there was no harm in having a little fun.

**That end the second chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasent Surprises

**Okay, chapter three is finally finished. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped****, but you be the judge.**

**Chapter Three: Pleasant Surprises**

That evening Anna Marie arrived at Kitty's apartment. In the guestroom was a small twin mattress laying on the simple headboard and frame. There was only a small dresser chest with three drawers, but enough space for Anna Marie to put her clothes. Most of her things were still at apartment she shared with Cody, and she was in no hurry to go back there. In fact, part of her was scared ever to go there again.

"I told you wasn't much," Kitty said, looking a little ashamed like the room should be more.

"It's fine," Anna Marie said. "And don't worry, as soon as ah can find a place, ah'll be out of ya hair."

"Don't be silly," Kitty said. "To tell you the truth I was kind of lonely being here all by myself. Since Lance and I broke up, this place has been too quiet."

"Lance? You still pining over him? That dumb jerk never deserved you."

"Like Cody didn't deserve you," Kitty fired back at her. Anna Marie tried to look annoyed, but she had to admit Kitty was right. Even though she was a year younger than Anna Marie, when it came to dating Kitty had much more experience.

In high school Kitty had a new boyfriend every month, while Anna Marie only dated Cody. Looking back Anna Marie wondered why that was. Perhaps she was just scared. When she attended the boarding school in New York at her mother's insistence, she was terrified. She was only fourteen at the time and never even been out of their small town of Mississippi. She and Cody had been best friends since she was six years old when she moved to Caldecott with her mother and brother, but she had been ecstatic when she learned that Cody would be going as well. The familiar, safe and dependable Cody, he was her lifeline, but as time moved on she became more independent. Making new friend helped, friends like Kitty who was her roommate three of her four years of high school, and her brother Kurt was there too. But now, for the first time since she was fourteen she was scared.

One thing she knew. It was time that she stood on her own two feet and instead of waiting for things to happen, and she was going to make them happen.

"Hey," Kitty said and walked towards the door. "I'll let you get settled while I go make some tea."

"Alright," Anna Marie said. She quickly unpacked her suitcase, which contained a few days change of clothes. Her school books, and some personal items, like a toothbrush, comb and shampoo. She set those ideas on the dresser chest and changed into her nightshirt. It was getting late and she really needed to get some sleep.

She came into the small kitchenette of the apartment where Kitty had a cup of hot tea waiting for her on the counter. "Ah'm so wiped," Anna Marie said as she sat down on one of the wooden stools by the counter.

"Me too," Kitty said. "I think I'm going to go right to bed after I finish this tea."

"Ah think ah'll do the same. Ah gotta be up by seven tomorrow. If I miss Morgan's class one more time, I might not graduate."

"Yes, you will," Kitty said. "You're the smartest one in that class, and he knows it." Anna Marie laughed at that. "If you ask me you know more about Mayan history than he does."

"Ah don't know 'bout that," Anna Marie said. She lowered her head looking into the empty teacup that only contained a few droplets of tea. Kitty touched her hand, which made Anna look up. "Thanks for lettin' me stay here. Ah really appreciate it."

"Forget it," kitty said. "We're friends, and friends look out for each other." She took Anna's cup and walked over to the sink. Kitty yawned as she turned on the water. "Let me clean up our little mess here, then I'm going to bed."

"No, no," Anna said, swiftly coming around to the sink. "You go on, and ah'll take care of this."

"But, Anna," you're my guest," Kitty insisted.

"Ah plan on earnin' mah keep. Now, off with ya."

Kitty complied and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Night, Anna," she said before entering the bathroom.

"Night, Kit," she said as she was drying off the teacups. She put them neatly in the cupboard and took off to her new bedroom. Anna Marie slipped quietly into bed feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time, the calm tranquility of the night. She carried a small smile as she drifted off into sleep.

The next day, Remy awoke in his motel room about 10:30. He shot out of bed when he realized how late it was and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He turned on the shower and let it run for a while. He couldn't use the hot water, because it was coming out brown and dirty. The cold was clear and so he had no choice but to use it. There was also another reason for the cold shower. After the dream he had last night, he felt he needed one. For once his dreams didn't revolve around Belladonna. These dreams were about that cute little waitress he met last night.

As he stepped into the shower he hoped the cold water would dull his senses and drown out the image of that uniquely beautiful girl. Her slender body, her luscious lips, and her two toned hair of white and brown. He imagined running his hands through that silky hair, down to the soft skin of her beautiful face, touching those sweet lips to his.

He shook his head, trying to bore the image out of his brain, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about her. Part of him didn't want to stop.

After he showered and dressed he drove his motorcycle to a local deli and picked up the sandwich. He was starving, not having eaten anything since to evening before. He finally reached the apartment building at about ten minutes until twelve. He walked into the lobby and sat in the a little waiting area after being buzzed in by the day guard. A security building, that was good. He would just have to test how secure. His family had been in the business in making and testing security devices for three generations, and he was yet to find anything foolproof.

He stood in the lobby waiting for the manager to come out. He was in desperate need of a cigarette, but he didn't dare take one out. He wanted to make a good impression and get out of that hellhole of a motel.

Soon enough a burly man in a gray suit came out and greeted him. "You Mister Labeau?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir," Remy said politely, outstretching his hand. The man took it reluctantly and merely rolled his eyes at Remy.

"Come on," he said. "I'll show you the place." He learned on the way up to the third floor that the man's name was Bernard Jenkins, but the man didn't elaborate any further about himself. Remy was glad. He didn't feel like having a heart to heart, especially with a guy like this.

Mister Jenkins led him down a long hall to the end of the floor and unlocked the door. "It's a one bedroom, adequate living area, small kitchen and bathroom. Laundry room is in the basement. I expect my tenants to be clean and quiet." Remy looked at him trying to understand the meaning of the words. "That's means no drugs and no wild parties."

Remy shook his head and smiled. "I'll take it," Remy said. "When can I move in?"

"As soon as I get two month's rent," the man said. Remy reached into his wallet and took out a wad of cash. Mister Jenkins eyes grew wide and smile came to his face. He padded Remy on the back. "I knew I liked you." Remy handed him the money. "Come on down to my office and I'll get you the keys and you can sign a lease."

By that afternoon Anna Marie was frantic. She had called her friend Sam to come and help her move her things to Kitty's apartment, but he suddenly had to return home because of a family emergency. She didn't know what she was going to do. She certainly didn't want to go over there alone, especially if Cody was going to be there.

She would have to figure out something within a few days. Plus she had received countless phone calls from Cody. Several answering machine messages of him begging her to take him back and that he promised he would change, but she had heard it all before and wasn't going to fall for it this time.

She came into the apartment using the spare key Kitty had given her, while trying to carry two heavy grocery bags. She had almost dropped one of them when she heard a voice behind her.

"Need a little help dere, Chere?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at hearing deep male voice behind her. She turned back and looked into the dark eyes of the stranger. "Oh, mah god, ya scared me."

She was trying to balance the two large bags. "Here, let me get one a dose for you."

Anna Marie studied him for a moment, and remembered that he was the guy from last night. "What are ya doin' here?" she asked.

He took one of the bags from her. "Ahh, you remember."

"Yeah, ah remember," she said putting one of hands on her hip. "What, are ya stalkin' me or somethin'?"

"Non, just moved down de hall," he said as she entered the apartment. He followed her inside. "Where ya want dese?" he asked.

"In the kitchen is fine," she said. He walked over to the kitchen area and set the bag on the counter. "So, Ah'm Anna," she said nervously. "Anna Marie Darkholme."

"Remy LaBeau," he said as he touched her hand. "Sounds like you from Mississippi. Dat right?"

"Yeah," she said and started to unpack her groceries.

"Den what ya doin' in New York City?" he asked.

"Goin' t'school. Ah in mah last year a college," she said. "What 'bout you?"

"Long story," Remy said. She just smiled crookedly and continued putting her groceries away. He studied some of the items she was taking out of her bags. "You sure like spices."

"Yeah, ah love to cook," she said. "Been cookin' since ah was a little girl. Mah Aunt Irene taught me, since Mama would burn half our pans tryin' t'boil water."

He laughed at that, which made her laugh too. "Like t'have a sample some time," he said, getting a little more serious for the moment.

"Sure, well, maybe ya could come t'dinner one night. Ah'll make mah famous lemon pepper chicken, extra spicy."

"Sounds nice," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She started to feel uncomfortable and said, "Well, Kitty, mah roommate, hates it extra spicy."

"You make it as spicy as you want it. Remy don't mind." He was softly rubbing her hand which made goose bumps form on the skin of her arms, and her whole body was tingling.

At that moment Kitty walked through the door. "Hey, Anna, you wouldn't believe the day I had." Kitty looked up to see Anna had a male guest, one which she recognized from the bar and grill. "Hey, it's you. Did you get the apartment?"

"Dat I did? T'anks for the tip," he said and winked at her.

"No problem," Kitty said, smiling at him.

"Wait a minute, Kitty," Anna said, approaching her friend. "Ya told him 'bout the vacancy?"

"Yeah, so, the guy was stuck at the rat hole of motel, Jay's.," Kitty said. She looked over at Remy. "So, did old Mister Jenkins give you a hard time?"

"Naw," Remy said. "He kinda nice for a grumpy ole man."

Kitty laughed at that. "Yeah, he really is a pussy cat once you get to know him." Kitty looked towards the bathroom. "Well, guys I would love to stay and chat, but work is calling." Kitty walked out of the room and left Remy and Anna alone.

"So, you livin' here was Kitty's idea," Anna said. "That's just like her."

"You got a problem wid me bein' here, I'll move out."

"No, no," Anna said, trying to hide her bashfulness. "It's jus' that Kitty likes t'play matchmaker, and ah…"

"What?" he asked coming closer to her. He looked deep into her eyes. "What you afraid of, Anna?" he asked using her name for the first time.

"Ah'm not afraid," she said, backing away from him. "It's jus' that… well… I jus' broke up with someone, and ah ain't really ready to…"

"I know," he said. "Remy is in de same boat. We can be friends, right?"

Anna smiled. "Sure, that would be nice," she said hesitantly. "Can't have too many friends." She still seemed a little nervous. "Well, um… I have to be gettin' t'work, so ah guess ah'll see ya later?"

"Sure, Chere," he said as she walked him to the door. "'Til we meet again." He kissed her hand the walked slowly down the hall. She watched until he disappeared into what she believed was his apartment door.

Slowly she closed the door and leaned against it, thinking of him. Damn, he was handsome, and someone she could really go for if… there was that word if. Suddenly her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and checked the number, Cody again. She sank down on the floor in frustration. _Why does life have to be so damn complicated?_ She thought to herself. She picked herself up off the floor and raced to her bedroom to change into her work clothes in hopes of forgetting about the two men who were complicating her life.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon. And if anybody has any ideas where I should head with this story feel free to message me. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

**There are two reasons it took so long to get this chapter up, was one I have been ill lately. Plus I had it mostly written, but my computer screwed up and I lost the whole chapter and had to rewrite it. Well, here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four: A Friend in Need**

The next day Anna called around to her friends to find someone to help her move her things. She only had two morning classes that day and the afternoon free. Plus, it was her night off of work, so this day was as good as it was going to get, but to her dismay everyone was busy.

She cried out in frustration as she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Remy," she heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Ya alright it dere?"

"Yeah," she said as she opened the door. "Just havin' a crisis, that's all."

"Anyt'ing Remy could help wid?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe," she said as he came into her apartment. "You see, I need the get mah stuff from my old place, but ah don't wanna go over there alone." He looked puzzled by her words. "My ex-boyfriend still lives there, and I don't…"

She stopped choking on the words looking as if she were going to cry. "Hey, it's alright, chere." He tried to take her arm, but she flinched. He noticed a good sized bruise there and said, "Did he do dat to you?"

She couldn't speak. She just nodded her head and turned away. "Ah'm sorry. Ah…"

"Don't have t'say not'hing," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "No real man ever do dat to a lady, especially one he loves."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Ah wish ah could have figured that out long ago."

"Den dis not the only time he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she said and attempted to dry her tear-stained eyes. "Ah'm just scared to go there alone. Ah'm just not sure a what he might do."

"Don' worry about dat, Chere. Won' let nobody hurt ya," he said while rubbing her hand. She looked a little more relaxed knowing he was willing to go over there with her. "So, when you wanna go?"

"How 'bout now? The sooner ah get this over with the betta," she said.

"Okay, just let me get my jacket, and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

She nodded in agreement and walked to her bedroom to collect her purse and jacket. It was a little nippy outside and she didn't want to catch a cold. She searched her purse for her keys to lock the apartment. She met Remy out in the hall.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "I just had to lock up."

After she locked the door he took her hand as they walked to the elevator together. They made it to the parking garage where she soon found her car and they drove off together. Remy fiddled with the radio looking for a good station. He stopped when he heard the sounds of an old jazz song coming out of the speakers. She turned to him and smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Ya like jazz?" she asked as she stopped at the light.

"Yeah, best music there is," he said. "Good for romancin'."

"Ah'll bet," she said as she turned the corner. Once her old apartment building was in view a solemn look came about her face. Part of her didn't really want to be here, and but she knew it was necessary. "We're here."

He could tell she was nervous as she wouldn't let go of the steering wheel, even after she stopped the car. "It's okay, chere." She looked over at him deep into his eyes, and for the first time since she left Cody she truly believed that. Her mood lightened as she got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. She had some folded up cardboard boxes that she had picked up at the hardware store along with a role of packing tape.

"Remy carry dose for you," he said.

"Thanks," she said as they entered the building. She saw the manager of the building, an old friend of her. "Hey, Devon," she called out.

"Anna," he said coming over to her. He smiled at her which for some reason Remy felt jealous over. "I thought you moved out."

"Ah did, or ah am. Ah just come to pick up my stuff. I just need one of the rolling trucks from the basement, so ah can get everything in one load."

"Sure," he said, "I'll send one up."

"Thanks, Dev," she said as the elevator opened. She and Remy entered and she hit the button for the fifth floor.

"So you like dat guy?" Remy asked.

"Who, Dev," she said with a laugh. "As a friend, yeah." Remy looked skeptical. "Ah met him when ah moved in here a year ago. Ah even set him up on the blind with the girl who is now his fiancé."

"Oh," was all Remy could say. She thought it was cute that he was jealous, although she didn't know why. It's not like that were dating or anything, not that she would mind if he asked.

The elevator stopped on her floor, and she led Remy down the hallway to her old apartment. Now, she was really scared. She hoped Cody wasn't home, and to her relief when she opened the door there was no sign of him.

"Dis is a nice place," Remy said, "but I like your new one better."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"'Cause I can come down the hall and visit anytime I like," he said.

_Was he just flirting with her?_ She wondered. If he was, she kind of liked it. "So, I'll start in the bedroom, if you want t'get the boxes ready."

"Sure t'ing, chere," he said and started to work. All she had in the bedroom was her clothes, jewelry box and a few mementos like pictures hanging on the wall and her photo albums. She used her spare suitcase to pack the rest of her clothes and several garment bags with her good dresses and few pairs of shoes. She also gathered her things from the bathroom. Personal hygiene items along with her curling iron and other odds and ins.

When she came out of the bedroom she had less things then she thought she had. There was a knock at the door, so she walked over to answer it. "Who is it?" she asked. Anna never answered a door without knowing who was on the other side first.

"It's Kevin, Dev's brother. He asked me to bring this truck up for you."

Anna opened the door, relieved that it was Kevin and not Cody. She was really paranoid about being here and wanted to leave as soon as she could. "Thanks, Kevin. Hey, you workin' here now?"

"Naw, just helping out Dev," he said. "The regular maintenance guy is out sick, and it's my day off from work, so Dev asked me to give him a hand."

"That was nice of ya," Anna said as he rolled the truck into the apartment.

"Nice, nothin', how about blackmail." Anna looked shocked. "He knows I blew off a weekend with mom and dad to spend the weekend skiing with Debbie."

"But you don't ski," Anna said, confused.

"That's the point," Kevin said. "Hey, just page me when you're done, and I'll take this thing off your hands."

"Okay, Kev, see ya later," Anna said and closed the door." She turned around to see Remy had put all the boxes together. "Well, let's get crackin'," she said as she began filling the boxes with her things." As soon as she had one box filled Remy loaded it on the truck. Within an hour she had just about everything packed. "Well, now ah'm thirsty," she said as she opened the refrigerator. "An nothin' t'drink but beer."

"Chere, you say dat like it's a bad t'ing," he said, coming up behind her and teasing her.

"Not when ah'm drivin'," she said. "There's a soda machine downstairs. You think you could…"

"No problem," he said and headed for the door. Anna took the opportunity to go through the kitchen. There were a few things in here that were hers, and she didn't want to leave them behind, like her ceramic teddy bear cookie jar that she had since she was a kid. She found some old newspapers and wrapped it up and placed it carefully in one of the boxes.

Suddenly she heard the door swing open, but she was too enthralled with her work to see who it was. She assumed it was Remy coming back from the soda machine.

"Back already," she said. "That was fast."

"Hey, Anna, thought you weren't comin' back."

Her head shot up in the direction of the voice, and her face went pale when she realized who it was. "Cody, what are you doin' here?"

"Ah live here, and so do ya," he said, coming towards her. He had that look in his eye, an intense look of rage that terrified her. She backed away from him, but he just kept coming. "What the hell do ya think your doin'?"

He had her backed up against the wall. "Ah told ya, Cody. It's over, and ah'm just getting' my things is all."

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere," he said, putting his hand on her throat.

"Let go of me, Cody," she tried to scream but it only came out a whisper. He had no intension of letting go. His actions now enraged her. How dare he intimidate her! She tried to force his hand off her throat by grabbing onto his arm, but he grabbed her wrists. She in turn kicked him in the crutch which startled him enough to release her, but it had only made him angrier and his open hand came at her and slapped her across the face.

She cried out at he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again!" He shouted.

"Let go of me!" she cried out.

Remy was down the hallway and heard her scream. The next thing she knew he had come back into the apartment and grabbed Cody from behind and threw him onto the floor. Remy was kicking and screaming at him.

"Don' you ever touch her again!" he shouted. Cody rose to his feet at looked over at Anna with a shocked look on his face. She was slumped on the floor shaking. "Ya left me for this?"

Remy was outraged and went after him again, but Cody punched him in the face. Remy shrugged it off and chased him into the hallway and returned his punch. Cody was too dazed to fight back and Remy punched him a few more times, this time in the stomach. There was blood coming out of Cody's nose as he slumped over in pain.

Before he knew it a security guard along with Devon was at the scene. "What's going on here?" the guard asked as he restrained Remy from beating on Cody any further.

Anna had made it to the door, though she was still dazed and shaken and in a little bit of pain. "Let him go!" Anna said to the guard. "He was just protecting me."

"Is that true?" Devon asked, directing the question to Anna.

"Yeah, Cody came in an…he… attacked me," she said shaking, tears were in her eyes and she was finding it hard to stand.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked. Anna nodded as Devon helped her to the couch to sit down. He walked back over to where Cody was slumped over on the floor. "Cody Banks, I've had all I'm going to take from you. I want you out."

The guard had let go of Remy and was in the process of escorting him out of the building. Remy came back over to Anna. She was still clearly upset. "Are you alright?" Remy asked. "He didn't hurt you?"

"Ah'm okay," she said. "I just want to get out of here."

"Don' worry, dat bastard ain't comin' anywhere near you."

She looked on his face and saw there was a bruise already forming. "Oh, Remy, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Ya got in a fight 'cause a me and now look at ya," she said.

He touched his face where Cody had punched him. "Dat ain't not'ing," he said. "Just didn't want him t'hurt you."

"Ah'm fine, really," she said. Devon came into the apartment. Remy got up and stood face to face with him.

"Sorry about all dis mess," Remy said.

"Don't be," Devon said. "I've been looking for an excuse to throw that bastard out of here."

"Ah think I'm ready t'go," Anna said. Her composer had returned, but her eyes seemed more gray than green. Remy and Devon loaded the rest of her boxes onto the truck and proceeded to take them out to her car.

Anna sat in the driver's seat very quietly, too quiet. It was a tight squeeze but everything fit nicely in the backside, truck with just a few things tied to the roof of the car.

Remy came over to the driver's side and stood by her rolled down window. "Anna," he said. His face held one of concern. "Let me drive."

"Don't be silly, ah can…"

"You in no condition t'drive," he said. "Come on." She smiled at him and moved over into the passenger seat. "Dat's better," he said as he opened the door.

"Jus' this once," she said.

She laughed for the first time since the incidence with Cody. She couldn't help but feel flattered that Remy came to her defense like that. Anna was mostly quiet as they drove back you her and Kitty's apartment. They unloaded the car within an hour. She looked around at the packed boxes and had no desire to unpack. "Ah guess it'll take me a while to get everything in order."

"You sure you okay?" he asked.

"What about you? We should really put somethin' on that bruise."

"Remy's tough, little bruise ain't not'ing." She laughed at him. "What?"

"All you guys gotta act so macho," she said still laughing.

"Only when coming to de defense of a lady," he said and took a bow.

She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He sat down next to her, as her laughter died down. He looked deep into her eyes. The sparkle had returned at least somewhat, and he hoped he had something to do with that. He was about to lean in for a kiss when someone came bounding through the door.

"Hey, Anna," Kitty called out. She had a load of shopping bags which she dumped on the floor and looked over to the couch where she saw her roommate sitting there all cozy with a man.

"Oh god, Anna, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting…"

"No, no, Kitty, you weren't interrupting. Remy and ah were jus' talkin'."

Kitty gave her a look like she didn't believe that for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Non, petite, Anna wouldn't lie to you. Besides I gotta be goin'," Remy said as he got up from the couch. Anna walked him to the door. "Be seein' you, chere."

"Thanks for helpin' out today," she said as she held the door open.

"My pleasure," he said and took her hand and kissed it. The light touch of his lips made her a little light-headed.

She still remained at the door in a dreamlike state, until she heard Kitty's voice. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Anna asked as she came back to reality and shut the door.

"Like what is going on between you two?"

Anna walked over the kitchen area having the need for a cup of tea. As she opened the cupboard to take out the box of tea bags, she said, "He just did me a favor is all."

"And what kind of a favor?" Kitty asked, as she sat on one of the stools.

"He helped me move my stuff from my old place is all," she said as she filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the burner. "But then…"

"Then what?" Kitty asked.

Anna turned around to face her friend. "Well, Cody showed up and made a scene."

"Oh, god, no," Kitty said, a look a fright about her face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He roughed me up a little, but Remy kind of beat him up," Anna said hesitantly.

"He didn't," Kitty said a big smiled came to her face. Anna nodded in the positive. "I guess that proves it."

"What?" Anna asked, confused by Kitty's words.

"He's got it bad for you," Kitty said. The kettle started to whistle at that moment and Anna turned back around to lower the flame. "Don't be ridiculous. Anyone would have done the same."

"But it wasn't anyone. It was Remy, and that explains that bruise on his face," Kitty said as Anna handed her a cup of tea. "Any guy who would take a beating for a girl has to be doing it for one reason."

"Oh, Kitty, stop it. That don't mean nothin'," Anna said, talking a sip.

"It means he _likes_ you," Kitty said. "And I know you like him, so why don't you ask him out?"

"No! Ah can't do that!" Anna shouted at her. "It wouldn't be proper."

"Then we'll just have to find a way for him to ask you."

"Kitty, no, just stay out of this," Anna said and finished off her somewhat hot tea in one gulp. She cleaned her glass and started walking towards her bedroom. "Ah tired, so ah think ah'll turn in early."

"But it's only 8:30," Kitty said.

"'Night, Kitty," Anna called as she closed her bedroom door.

Kitty sat there thinking for moment. She knew Anna really liked Remy, but was too much of a lady to make the first move. She also knew Remy Liked Anna just by the way he was looking at her when Kitty saw them sitting on the couch together. She thought that maybe it was her fault for coming in at the wrong time. Playing matchmaker wasn't one of Kitty strong points, but something had to be done. She decided she was going to find out one way or another if that Cajun really was into her roommate and best friend.

She got up and walked out of their apartment and down the hall to Remy's door. She knocked lightly at first, not wanting to seem too pushy, but when she didn't get an answer she knocked louder. She waited again and still no answer. She listened at the door. She heard shuffling going on like footsteps and knocked again, this time a little softer.

"I'm comin'," she heard him call from inside his apartment. Kitty backed up a little as the door opened. "Yeah, what?" he snapped not realizing who was at his door.

"Oh, sorry," Kitty said embarrassed as she saw him in only in a towel. "I'll come back later."

"Non, s'okay. Come on in. Jus' give me a minute t'get dressed." He practically sprinted to the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. When he came back out he saw Kitty still standing by the door, he noticed that her face was beet red.

"Can I get you somethin'?" he asked. "Somethin' t'drink?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Kitty said. "I just wanted to ask you something,"

""Well, come over here and sit down," he said, leading her over to the couch. He sat in the chair sitting at the end of the coffee table. "What you wanna ask?"

"It's about Anna," she said. "She told me what you did, beating up Cody and all."

"Didn't like him putting his hands on her is all," Remy said. Kitty saw a fire in his eyes and an angry tone at the mention of Cody. He paused for a moment. "Don' like men who beat on woman."

"Yeah, but I know why you did it," Kitty said with a gleam in her eye. Remy looked inquisitively at her. "I know you like her."

"Anna? Sure I like her. She a nice girl, deserve better den dat asshole."

"My point exactly, and I know she likes you… a lot."

"Really?" Remy said, a sly look coming to his face. "She about the prettiest thing I ever did see. Not jus' pretty, beautiful."

"Then why haven't you asked her out?" Kitty demanded, as she got up and stood over him.

"Complicated," was all he would say.

Kitty sat back down, confused by his words. "What's so complicated? Just ask her out and see how it goes, nothing heavy. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her or anything, something simple and easy, no pressure."

"Think she'd say yes to a date?" Remy asked.

"Are you kidding? She would jump at the chance," Kitty said. After a moment she asked, "So are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah, why not," he said. "Just gotta do it at the right time."

"Well, try tomorrow morning, about nine. That's usually when she gets up on Saturdays. She's off work tomorrow and no school. It would be the perfect time."

"Okay, I'll do it," Remy said.

"Great, so where are you going to take her?" Kitty asked as she shot up to a standing position.

"Dat's Remy's business, not Kitty's," he said.

"Fine, just make sure you're at our door, nine sharp."

"I be dere," he said as he walked her to the door.

"I'm holding you to it, Mister LaBeau," Kitty said, as she was just about to leave.

"For a little girl, you sure are pushy," he said.

She just smiled and sauntered on down the hall. He laughed to himself at her antics. That Kitty was something else, but he could tell that she truly cared for her friend.

He would have asked Anna out eventually. Since he met her a few days ago, he had dreamed every night only of her. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite explain. Sometimes he would look at her and she would be so sad, and other times her eyes would sparkle so bright he thought he'd go blind staring into them. Those were the times she was happy. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted nothing more than to see that bright smile on her face, and he hoped he would be the one to put it there.

**I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Next chapter, Remy invites Anna on a picnic. What will happen? You'll just have to wait to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's a Lovely Day fora Picnic

**I know it has been a while, but I have been dealing with some family problems so I haven't been able to work on any stories. So here I am with the new chapter. It's Anna And Remy's first date. What will happen. Read and find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: It a Lovely Day For A Picnic<strong>

Remy woke extra early that morning, about ten minutes until seven. He was up late last night trying to think of the perfect plan. He wanted to do something special for Anna, but didn't want to scare her away in the process. After getting a sample of what her last boyfriend was like he thought her to be in somewhat of a fragile state.

After Kitty's visit last night, he had more hope now than ever of making himself part of Anna's life. When Kitty had told him that Anna really did like him it excited something in him but scared him at the same time. His mind told him she was nothing like Bella but his heart at the moment wasn't listening. Right now, he was just content to be her friend. He wasn't going to lose his self-control by falling for this girl, even he knew he was already half way there.

_Something simple and easy, no pressure._ Kitty's words rang through his ears. He knew exactly what to do. He knew of a little place upstate where they could be alone. They could talk, get to know each other and enjoy to beauty of nature. Being from the south Remy knew if anyone could appreciate that spot Anna could.

He packed an old picnic basket that he found left here when he moved it. He was going to throw it out, but something told him to hang onto it. Here was the perfect opportunity to put it to good use. He made some sandwiches and potato salad and even had a ready-made pie he bought from the grocery store that he had not yet eaten. He packed some sodas and nice table cloth.

He placed the basket on the table and walked out of his apartment to Anna and Kitty's place. It was now 8:55am. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Ah'll get it!" he heard Anna's voice from inside. He could hear her footsteps coming towards the door and abruptly stop. "Who is it?"

"It's Remy," he said.

Slowly the door opened. The sight before him made him smile. Anna was still in her pajamas and her hair was all in disarray. She looked like she had just gotten up.

"Remy, what are you doin' here?" she asked, trying to smooth down her hair. She was fidgeting with her clothes like she was embarrassed by her appearance. "It's kinda early, ain't it?"

"I know," he said, leaning on the doorframe. "Jus' t'ought you could use a day of fun is all."

"Meaning?" she dragged the word out slowly.

"I'd like to invite on a picnic," he said.

"At nine in the morning?" she asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, de place is a few hours' drive," he said. "So what y'say?"

"Well, ummmm…" Anna hesitated, until she heard Kitty stump into the living room.

"God, I hate mornings," Kitty said. It was her usual morning complaint, especially on a day where she didn't have to get up early. She looked over by the door to see Remy standing there. "Oh, hi."

"Uhh, Kitty don't we have plans today?" Anna asked, giving Kitty the eye. It was like a code they gave each other to go along with whatever the other had said when they were trying to get out of something.

"No, Anna, not that I know of. In fact, I really need to get to the library. I need to do research for that paper that's due next week."

"What paper? And why would ya be hangin' out in the library on a Saturday?"

"You know me, Anna," Kitty said. "School first and fun later."

"Since when?" Anna asked, skeptical.

"Since now," Kitty said. "Now, you two go have fun."

Remy tried not to laugh at Anna's roommate's antics. Kitty wasn't about to give her an out. "So, chere, what you say? You go on a picnic wid Remy."

"Well, uh… sure, ah guess so," she said. "Just let me go change."

"Make sure t'bring a bathing suit," Remy called to her before she entered the bedroom. "Dare a lake where we goin'"

She smiled with a silent laugh and disappeared behind her door. Kitty walked over to the door as Remy finally came inside. "A picnic, that's brilliant," Kitty said almost giggling. "What made you think of it?"

"One thing Remy know how to do is romance a girl."

"Yeah, whatever," Kitty said. "Just make sure she has a good time."

"She'll have a good time," Remy said with a sly smirk.

"Not too good a time," Kitty said, catching his meaning or thinking she did.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Anna emerged. Kitty was just heading out the door. "See you later all," Kitty called and she left.

Anna was left alone in the apartment with Remy. She was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top and green shirt tied on the bottom. "So, ah look alright?" Anna asked.

Remy walked over to her and took both of her hands and kissed them. "You look _magnifique_," he said. "But where's your bathing suit?"

"Ah got it on underneath my clothes,' she said shyly. "So where are we goin'?"

"Surprise," Remy said. "Just a little t'ank you for yesterday." He put his arm around her shoulder leading her towards the door.

"But ah'm the one who should be thankin' you," she said as the exited the apartment.

"You did, but agreeing to let me take you on dis picnic," he said. She smiled, laughing sweetly as she locked the apartment door.

He led her down to his apartment. "Why we goin' t'your place?"

"T'get the food," he said. "Ain't a picnic wid out food. Just wait out here." He didn't think she was ready to come into his apartment. She seemed nervous enough about his impromptu plans. She waited patiently until he emerged with a large picnic basket.

"Did you plan this?" she asked.

"Sort of, wid a little bit a coxing from your friend," Remy said. "She a pushy little t'ing."

"So this was her idea," Anna said. Anna placed her hand on her hips, refusing to go any further.

"Dey picnic, non," he said. "Been wantin' ta ask you out since de first time I saw you. Jus' waitin' for de right time."

"So this wasn't Kitty idea? The picnic and all."

"Non, dat my idea," he said. "She jus' thought you needed ta have some fun. Say you work too hard, an' Remy agrees."

"Well, okay, a guess ah can goof off for one day," Anna said as he took her hand and led her towards the elevator. As they reached the parking garage she eyed Remy's motorcycle. "We ain't takin' your bike, are we, not with the picnic basket and all?"

"Non, Remy got a car," he said as he led her to a small two door red car. "It's a rental."

He put the basket in the trunk and came over and opened the passenger's side door for her. She was fastening her seat belt when he entered the car through the driver's side.

"So, where are we goin'? Anna asked as Remy started the car.

"It's a surprise," he said and winked at her.

"Ah feel like ah've just been abducted," she said teasingly.

"No worries, Anna," he said looking over at her. "Remy a gentleman."

"Ah know," she said sweetly. Since she was the passenger this time she was the one that fiddled with the radio looking for a good station. She kept turning it until she found a song she liked. She then just sat back intent on enjoying the ride.

After about an hour of driving, Anna was getting anxious. She looked over at Remy who looked back at her only for a moment trying to keep his eyes on the road. "So, when we gonna get to wherever we're goin'?" Anna asked.

"We almost dere," he said, as she looked out the window. The road they were driving on was bare, only an occasional solitary car drove past. Anna was enjoying the quiet. She hadn't experienced much of that living up north. Things were so much faster and busier here. To find even a moment of the quiet serenity that she loved as a child was a gift to be treasured.

"Alright," she said, sitting back and smuggling into her seat. "Ah just don't like not knowin' where ah'm goin'."

He smiled at that. "You gonna love dis place. Found it one day when I was ridin' my bike."

Remy suddenly turned off the main road onto the dirt road through a brush of forest trees. Anna had her window down and breathed in the fresh air and took in the scent of the green foliage. This is what she missed most about living in the city. The natural beauty of an untouched landscape was one of the most precious finds.

"You like it, chere," Remy said as they reached a clearing. She smiled wide like an excited child, seeing the lush green grass and crystal clear water of the lake. She got out of the car and took a look around.

"Like it?" she questioned his choice of words. "I love it. Ah hadn't been up here in years."

"So you been here before?" Remy asked feeling a little disappointed.

"Yeah, when ah was attending boardin' school, me and my brother used to come up here on Saturdays with some other kids from school. We would pack lunches and come here, swim and just have fun. Ah just remember it bein' a lot bigger than this."

Anna ran over to one of the trees. Remy chased after her. "What is it, chere?" he asked.

She giggled touching her finger to a grove in the tree. "Look," she said. "This is where I carved my initials. AMD, see."

He laughed putting his arm around her. "How old were you when you did dat."

"Fourteen," she said. 'Ah was still a kid then, and ah only did it 'cause Kitty and Wanda dared me to." Then she pointed a huge oak tree that was a few feet away from the rest of the patch. "That tree over there, Kurt, my brother dared me to climb it."

"Did you?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, then half way up ah fell and broke my leg." She laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Remy asked her. "Breakin' your leg ain't not'ing t'laugh at."

"No, it's what happened after. Momma came up to the school and threatened to sue, so after that we were all forbidden to come up here."

"So, dat the last time you were here," he asked.

"No, jus' 'cause we weren't allowed to, but mean we didn't," she said as they both broke out laughing. "The stupid things we do when we're kids."

Remy took her hand and led her back towards the car. "Let's get da food out so we can have our picnic."

"Okay," she said as she followed him.

Remy carried the picnic basket to the lake where Anna found the perfect spot. He handed her the blanket he had brought and she spread it out on the ground. He unloaded the food, an array of sandwiches, potato salad and drinks. He handed a paper plate to dish out the food she wanted and they both soon were eating.

"Hmmm…" she said, biting into her sandwich. "Ah love spicy chicken. You make this yourself?"

"Oui," he said. "Remy a master chief."

She let out a little laugh. "Oh, really."

"You t'ink Remy lyin'. His Tante taught him how t'cook when he was a little boy, after his mere die."

"Oh," she said. "How old were ya?"

"About ten," Remy said. "I was adopted when I was eight. Lived on de street for nearly two years until…"

"Until what?" Anna asked. She saw a look of sorrow in his eyes. "If ya don't what t'talk about it, ya don't have to."

"Non, it's alright," he said. "Dat day I pick-pocketed dis guy, and he caught me. Well, instead a turnin' me over to the cops he took me home, gave me a hot meal and a place t'sleep. Den his wife, well she jus' fell in love. De had a son already, but she couldn't have anymore kids, so she saw dat dere con Henri needed a brother, so dey adopted me."

"Sounds like a happy endin'," she said. "Ah'm adopted too."

"You were?" he asked.

"Yeah, when ah was a baby, momma adopted me. Ah never knew who my real parents were, but Momma loved me all the same, even if she's a little overbearin' sometimes."

"Mothers can be like dat," Remy said.

"Ah know," Anna said, taking a sip of her sofa. "Well, we moved around a lot when ah was little. Kurt, my brother liked it, but ah not me. I like being in one place, but when ah was six Momma met Logan and they got married and moved down t'Mississippi. My Aunt Irene got a nice house down there, and my new daddy got a job down there. We lived there for a while. It was nice, havin' family dinners together, going t'school every day and having friends come over on the weekend, but then Momma and Logan split up. She was real sad about that. So when I was fourteen Momma thought it be good for me to go t'school up North. My brother had been goin' there for a year and really liked it. Ah was scared at first, but after a while I started to really like it."

"Is that where y'met your ex?" he asked.

"No, we knew each other back in Mississippi. His parents sent him to the boardin' school a year after me, and after that we started datin'."

"So you were together long time," he said.

"Ah guess, after a graduated high school ah got a scholarship to go t'college. He didn't want me to stay up here by myself, so ah talked him into staying. Things was fine for a while, but he really didn't like it here. Then after he lost his job, we started fightin' a lot. He cheated on me a few times. Convinced me it was my fault, then he started hittin' on me, thinkin' ah was goin' out on him."

"Sorry 'bout dat," he said, placing his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes, seeing a sorrowful look in his eye.

"So, was there someone special in your life?" she asked.

"Dere was," Remy said. Anna looked intrigued. "Was gonna marry her. Bought de ring and everything, den…"

"Den what?"

"Caught her in bed wid some guy, so I t'rew de ring at her and left."

"So why you come up here?" she asked.

"Don't know," he said. "Just got on my bike and kept ridin'.

"That was real brave. Ah don't think ah could be that brave, jus' leave everything."

"Remy's glad he did, 'cause he got to meet you." Suddenly his look became so intense. Anna wanted to look away but felt compelled to look into his eyes. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. Her first instinct was to pull away, but for some reason she couldn't. Somehow her hands found their way around his neck as their kiss intensified. His hands made it around her waist traveling up her back.

She suddenly backed off. She had an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry, ah don't know what made me do that," she said, not sure if it was about the kiss or pushing him away.

"Dat was my fault, Chere," he said. Remy shouldn't have done dat. We still friends."

"Yeah," she said as she looked done at her plate."Well, we better eat up before the food spoils."

For the next half hour they eat and talked. The uneasiness they once had seem to fade away and they were laughing and carrying on like two old friends. It was early afternoon when Rogue breathed in the natural air of the trees and that of the lake. She wanted nothing more than to dive into the water and take a swim. She stood up and began the ritual of removing her clothes.

"Chere, what are you doin'?" Remy asked with a sly smile.

"Goin' for a swim, silly," she said. "There no way ah'm spending the day up here without diving into that heavenly water." Once she had her top off Remy could see she was wearing a little dark green bikini. He just sat there enjoying the view. She rolled down her jeans and slipped them off. "Well, Remy, are you comin'?" she asked.

"Remy likes it right here," he said slyly. "Chere look good in a bikini."

"Remy, come swimming with me," she said almost in a childlike whine.

"Well, Remy can't very well refuse a lady, now can he," he said.

"Great," Anna said, running to the edge of the lake. She waded into the water and soon dived under. In a matter of seconds she came up for air to see that Remy had his shirt off. She couldn't help but stare at his fine physique and knew he must work out a lot.

"Like what you see, Chere," he said, but she was so much in a trance that she didn't hear him. "Must be," he added as he took off his pants. He had a pair of swimming trunks that hugged his body perfectly leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

As he waded into the water Anna came back to her senses. "Hey, Cajun, I dare you t'catch me."

"You gonna regret dat, chere," he said and drove into the water.

Anna was a champion swimmer and had no worries that he would ever catch her and swam deeper into the lake, but before she knew it she felt a pair of strong arms around her pulling her to the surface. As her head came up over the water's surface she turned around to find that she was in Remy's arms. She was speechless as he held her.

"You're fast, Chere," Remy said as they were both breathing heavy. "Remy faster."

"No argument there," she said as once again their lips met.

This time she succumbed completely to his touch. His lips were gentle at first but soon became more urgent. She gave a deep moan as she felt his hands go up and down her body in the cool water. She slowly opened her mouth tasting the sweetness of his tongue and glided over hers and suddenly intertwined. Finally they had no choice but to come up for air. God, he looked so handsome with the beads of water dripping off his face. In the afternoon sun he looked like a god.

"Ah think we better get back to shore before we drown," she said still a little breathless from that kiss.

"Remy never let that happen," he said which made her smile.

They swam back together. Remy got out of the water first and helped her onto the warm grass. He had brought over two towels for them to dry off with. She sat on the glass drying herself off slowly as she watched him dry off.

He noticed her watching him. "Something you like, chere. You lookin' awfully close." He swatted down on the grass next to her.

"No, ah was just thinkin' you must work out a lot," she said bashfully. A deep red blush came to her face.

"Oui, Remy work out," he said touching his hand to her face. "Looks like Chere work out some too. Remy likes dat in a girl."

"Well, maybe once or twice a week," she said trying to keep her compose.

"Looks real sexy on you," he said as he came closer to her. His hands were running up and down her shoulders. She leaned into his touch as he lowered her onto the soft grass.

"Looks sexy on you too," she said as he lips crashed down on hers again. His hands were trailing up and down her body and she wanted nothing more than to let him continue, but her good sense returned. "Remy, stop," she said as his tongue trailed down to her neck. Suddenly he had taken his hands off her and sat half way up. It allowed her to return to a sitting position as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Not'ing to be sorry about," he said. "Remy's fault."

"No, I mean, we just met an' ah don't want ya t'think ah do this all the time," she said stumbling over the words. "Ah mean ah don't want ya ta think ah…"  
>"Don't t'ink not'ing," Remy said as he got up. He held out his hands to help her up. "Jus' got a little carried away."<p>

"It…um…looks like it's getting' late,' she said. "Maybe we should be getting' back."

"Okay," he said and grabbed his clothes and the towels. Anna put her clothes back on even though her bikini was still a little wet. She wasn't about to strip naked in front of him. This was technically their first and she thought they had already taken things too far. She didn't want to give him anymore encouragement than she already did.

Within a half hour they were packed up and ready to go. After they were both in the car she looked over at him. "I had a nice time today," she said. She didn't know what else to say but knew she had to say something.

"Remy had a nice time too, so maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Okay," she said. With the mood lightened they took off for home. Anna had a feeling that next time neither of them would be able to control themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that the end of the chapter. If anybody has any ideas where this story should go feel free to voice them. Bye, for now.<strong>


End file.
